Si tan solo yo hubiera…
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: "De repente, todo se había enmudecido. Si tan solo los mensajes llegaran al lugar donde tú estás, lo siento quería protegerte,nos dijimos cosas horribles, y me arrepiento de decir que estaríamos mejor separados. Es mi culpa, es mi culpa, es mi culpa…"Para cada uno de los hermanos Matsuno el despedirse de aquella persona especial simplemente, desgarrador Osochoro,Karaichi,Jyushitodo
1. Ojos que no se abrirán

Contenido: Yaoi, serie de drabbles, Angst, drama, muerte de personaje.

Pareja: OsoChoro (Osomatsu x Choromatsu), KaraIchi (Karamatsu x Ichimatsu) y JyushiTodo (Jyushimatsu x Todomatsu)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Yahoo! Hola queridos lectores! ¿Cómo han estado? Esta inútil escritora ha estado hasta el cuello de tareas y trabajos es por ello que no he podido continuar con mi otro fanfic, pero la escuela no es obstáculo cuando llega la inspiración y esta vez ha llegado en forma de seis cortos drabbles llenos de feels, dramas y claras intenciones de romper corazones y hacerlo lloras(?) Jajajaa. Pues bien, pasemos a decir que Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, la obra original es de Fujio Akatsuka (que en paz descanse) y esto lo escribí en un momento de estrés pre-examen. Notas al final del fic. Disfrútenlo!

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 **Capítulo 1: Ojos que no se abrirán**

De repente, todo se había enmudecido. Choromatsu no podía oír nada, era como si todo se hubiese puesto en cámara lenta y sin sonido alguno. A los primeros a quienes observó fueron sus padres, ambos se abrazaban mientras lloraban desconsoladamente, ¿por qué estaban llorando? ¿Por qué ninguno de sus hermanos los intentaba consolar? Al voltear vio al cuarto hermano, quien a pesar de tener siempre esa expresión de molestia, ahora comenzaba a derramar ríos de lágrimas. Cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos, fue Karamatsu quien lo acobijó entre sus brazos, prestándole su pecho para desahogarse, y a pesar de su acto, él también mostraba una expresión llena de sufrimiento.

El llanto de Todomatsu fue lo primero que pudo oír Choromatsu, se oía lejano pero al ver a su hermano era como si lo estuviese gritando. Su llanto incontrolable le hizo caer de rodillas, gritaba algo, llamaba a alguien pero sus lágrimas le impedían ser entendible.

A su lado se encontraba el quinto hermano, siempre se mantenida con una sonrisa en su rostro... pero esta vez era diferente. No sonreía, solamente se encontraba cabizbajo y con su cabello cubriendo ambos ojos, sin poder hacerle saber al tercero si estaba llorando o no.

Choromatsu prestó atención en sí mismo, su pecho se estaba contrayendo de forma dolorosa, el respirar era en realidad, más dificultoso de lo que debía de ser y, a pesar de esto, su corazón seguía palpitando, con fuerza, le dolía. Su vista se tornaba borrosa, lágrimas le estaban obstruyendo también su vista, ¿él también quería llorar?

Y, en un segundo, pudo oír otra vez, los llantos de sus familiares penetraron fuertemente por sus oídos. Una persona de bata blanca los miraba con lástima, pero no hacía nada para intentar calmarlos.

"No sabemos los motivos de quien lo apuñalo" las palabras de esta persona regresaban a la mente de Choromatsu "No pudimos salvarlo"

 _"Está muerto..."_ Era lo que había pensado justo antes de que la habitación se enmudeciera...ahora todo cobraba sentido.

Pasaron varios minutos para que dejaran pasar a sus padres a la habitación del pasillo, los demás esperaban en los sillones de la salita.

Choromatsu podía volver a escuchar, sin embargo nadie decía palabra alguna. Los minutos pasaban y sus padres no regresaban. Ichimatsu había quedado dormido, aun con lágrimas en los parpados, en los brazos de Karamatsu, quien le acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza. Todomatsu aun hipaba por el gran llanto, de hecho, aun soltaba varias lagrimas. Jyushimatsu se había ido a quien sabe dónde, había desaparecido.

Una vez que sus padres regresaron, Choromatsu fue el único que se dirigió a la habitación, el segundo no quería moverse y despertar al menor, mientras que el sexto había decidido ir a buscar a Jyushimatsu, probablemente una excusa para poder estar también un rato solo.

Cruzó la puerta y lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo de su hermano inerte sobre la cama. Rodeado de diversos cables y maquinas pero a pesar de eso ninguna de ellas se encontraba encendida, no producían sonido alguno.

-Está fría...- dijo con tenue voz cuando tocó la mano de su hermano. Y nuevamente empezaron a salir de sus ojos lágrimas, más intensas, más dolorosas.

-Estúpido hermano, estúpido, estúpido- Choromatsu se inclinó a lado de la cama, dejando caer sus lágrimas sobre la mano de su hermano. No lo comprendía, se supone que Osomatsu era el hermano mayor, él siempre decía que debían estar juntos. ¿¡Entonces, por qué?! ¿Por qué se encontraba en aquella cama? ¿Por qué los doctores les habían dicho que ya no había esperanza?

-¡Despierta! ¡Osomatsu-niisan!- imploraba entre llantos desesperados. No quería despedirse de él, no ahora, no de esta forma.

Ya no volvería a ver su sonrisa, ya no oiría de nuevo su voz, ya no le besaría una vez más, tampoco lo abrazaría ni le susurraría cursilerías en su oído. Ya no lo molestaría por tonterías ni tampoco...le repetiría aquella frase de todas las noches.

Choromatsu sentía como cada trozo de su ahora roto corazón caía en lo más fondo de su ser.

-Te amo...Osomatsu-niisan- pero a pesar de repetirlo una y otra vez, los ojos del hijo mayor no volvieron a abrirse.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Sé que estuvo muy corto, pero espero que les haya llegado un poquito al corazón, amo los feels y me encanta escribir sobre estos hermosos sextillizos, es de ahí que nació la inspiración para escribir esto. Pero ¿de qué irá el resto del fic? Pues en realidad serán seis drabbles igual de cortos que este, donde en cada uno alguno de los hermanos morirá, es decir, cada capítulo es independiente de los demás, por ejemplo en los restantes cinco caps Osomatsu estará vivo pero alguno de sus otros hermanos no. Lo sé, soy una horrible persona, pero créenme que hasta a mi me dolió escribir cada uno de estos drabbles. ¿Quién será la próxima víctima? Si les gustó pueden dejar su comentario o crítica constructiva en la caja de reviews, amenazas, corazones rotos y tomatazos también serán aceptados! Muchas gracias por la atención y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Si te gusto, te invito a pasar por mi perfil, donde tengo otros dos fanfics de Osomatsu-san (uno de ellos incompleto desde ). Además de encontrar de otros fandoms como hetalia, durarara, kuroko no basket entre otros.


	2. Los mensajes que no llegarán

Contenido: Yaoi, serie de drabbles, Angst, drama, muerte de personaje.

Pareja: OsoChoro (Osomatsu x Choromatsu), KaraIchi (Karamatsu x Ichimatsu) y JyushiTodo (Jyushimatsu x Todomatsu)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Ciao! Hola, gente ¿qué tal todo? Aquí Hikari presentando el segundo capítulo de esta serie de pequeños drabbles acerca de nuestros sextillizos preferidos. Ya saben bien que la obra original le pertenece a Fujio Akatsuka así que este escrito solo fue hecho por puro ocio en un momento de inspiración. ¡Notas al final del fic!

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 **Capítulo 2: Los mensajes que no llegarán**

Jyushimatsu era el hermano optimista, aquel que siempre mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, el que gritaba incoherencias mientras reía, el que no le molestaba que sus chistes no fueran los mejores, ese era el Jyushimatsu que era ahora, pero en realidad él no siempre había sido así. De pequeño solía ser el más llorón de sus hermanos, ni siquiera ellos mismos podían explicar los cambios en su personalidad que había sufrido con el pasar de los años, pero aun así todos querían al Jyushimatsu de hoy en día, especialmente el sexto hermano.

Entre ellos había algo aun más íntimo que cualquier relación de hermandad, a pesar de no habérselos dicho a sus hermanos, de una u otra manera todos sabían que entre los dos hermanos menores había un amor mucho más grande. Era justo por ello que ahora esta relación desgarraba el corazón del quinto hermano.

Jyushimatsu estaba sentado en el techo de la casa de sus padres. Desde hace una semana que él no había vuelto a sonreír, se limitaba a observar el teléfono celular que hace un mes el menor le había regalado, y con una mirada llena de dolor, observaba el último mensaje recibido.

 _"Al parecer, no estaba prestando atención cuando iba caminando"_ recordaba la voz de Osomatsu, explicándoles la terrible noticia _"fue cuando el camión iba muy rápido y Todomatsu..."_

Siete días habían pasado desde el fallecimiento del sexto y menor hermano de la familia Matsuno, siete días en que Jyushimatsu lo había extrañado más que ningún otro. Siete días desde que había dejado de sonreír.

Las gotitas saladas una vez más se estrellaban contra la pantalla touch del celular que tenía entre sus manos. Aquel día, el día del accidente, Jyushimatsu había logrado enviar su primer SMS desde su nuevo teléfono y, obviamente había sido para su amado Totty.

"¡ _Me alegra que ya sepas usarlo! Por cierto, desde la última vez Osomatsu-niisan se ha burlado de mí por mi forma de lanzar. ¡La próxima vez enséñame a lanzar la pelota, Jyushimatsu-niisan!"_

La hora del mensaje concordaba con la del accidente, estaba más que claro que Todomatsu había enviado aquel último mensaje momentos antes de ser arrollado.

Si no hubiese aprendido a mandar mensajes, ¿Totty aun estaría con vida? ¿Él era el culpable de lo que había sucedido? No había forma de averiguarlo, pero a pesar de saber que tendría que vivir en la incertidumbre el resto de su vida, dolía demasiado pensar en la posibilidad de ser el verdadero culpable de la muerte de su hermano. ¿Qué se supone que haría el resto de su vida? ¿Qué haría con este sentimiento que se encontraba solitario en su corazón?

Las lágrimas de Jyushimatsu eran cada vez más intensas, la pantalla de dicho celular se empapaba más y más, siendo el único testigo de los sollozos del chico.

 _"Si tan solo los mensajes pudiesen llegar al lugar donde tú estás, podríamos citarnos para jugar baseball juntos otra vez"_ fue el pensamiento que inundó la mente del pequeño Jyushimatsu.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Yo nunca dije que los publicaría en orden de hermanos ni nada. Esta vez fue el turno de nuestro querido Totty y leer sobre el sufrimiento de Jyushi ángel, espero que les haya agradado a pesar de haber sido más corto que el primero. ¿Quién será el siguiente? ¡Aun quedan cuatro hermanos y puede salir cualquiera! Bueno, aprovecho para decir que pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews. ¡En realidad estoy súper agradecida por los follow y los favoritos que he recibido! Y aunque solo fue un comentario me hace MUY feliz leer sus opiniones, ¡así que no duden en escribirme! Intentaré actualizar lunes y jueves así que, sin más que decir Hikari se despide. ¡Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Si te gusto, te invito a pasar por mi perfil, donde tengo otros dos fanfics de Osomatsu-san (uno de ellos incompleto desde fanfiction). Además de encontrar de otros fandoms como hetalia, durarara, kuroko no basket entre otros.


	3. Disculpas que no escucharás

Contenido: Yaoi, serie de drabbles, Angst, drama, muerte de personaje.

Pareja: OsoChoro (Osomatsu x Choromatsu), KaraIchi (Karamatsu x Ichimatsu) y JyushiTodo (Jyushimatsu x Todomatsu)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Hola! Buenas, queridos lectores! Lo prometido es deuda, y así es como llegamos al lunes con una pequeña actualización de esta serie de drabbles. Como siempre, diré que yo no soy Fujio Akatsuka (bueno eso es obvio XD) es por ello que este escrito es solamente con intención de sacar las locas ideas de mi mente y querer hacerlos llorar(?) jajaja Disfruten!

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 **Capítulo 3: Disculpas que no escucharás**

A pesar de estar todos en aquella habitación, nadie parecía estar dormido. No hablaban pero aun así ninguno lograba conciliar el sueño, ¿quién podría caer tan fácilmente en los brazos de Morfeo después de todo lo acontecido los últimos dos días?

En el extremo derecho se encontraba una almohada solitaria, sin ninguna cabeza que le diera calor. Jyushimatsu, por ejemplo, a pesar de estar hasta el otro lado aun sentía una ausencia en el extenso futón que él y sus hermanos compartían.

Karamatsu era el que más sentía aquella ausencia, no por ser el que dormía a lado de aquella persona que estaba ausente, sino porque también esa persona era su amante. Todos le habían ofrecido cambiar de lugar en el futón, pero Karamatsu se había negado rotundamente, así que derrotados, todos habían dejado una almohada solitaria a lado del segundo hermano.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, Karamatsu recreaba la escena que ya había oído centenares de veces en las últimas 48 horas. A pesar de no haber estado en el momento, casi podía ver con detalles la escena: en ella estaba Ichimatsu, con su expresión perezosa de siempre, su cabello, su mirada y hasta su olor, todo podía percibirlo. Su hermano se encontraba a punto de cruzar una vialidad rápida, el semáforo aun se encontraba en color verde por lo que esperaba impaciente el cambio. Fue en ese momento en que su hermano alcanza a ver como una pequeña cría de gato esta en medio de los carriles, inmóvil por el temor de ser arrollado por los automóviles que pasan a gran velocidad de él. El gatito toma el valor y decide intentar terminar cruzar la avenida pero Ichimatsu salta en su auxilio al ver un convertible acercarse ferozmente al gatito.

Karamatsu no puede moverse para intentar detenerlo, de todos modos todo es solamente una recreación de la escena dentro de su mente, pero aún sabiéndolo, siempre intenta detenerlo... nunca lo logra, y lo siguiente que sucede provoca un sonido desgarrador.

La imagen de un auto huyendo dejando atrás el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermano lo saca de sus casillas. El gatito malagradecido salta de la protección de los brazos de su hermano y se pierde entre los arbustos. Rojo, rojo, rojo. Todo se vuelve rojo alrededor de Ichimatsu.

"No mueras, no mueras. Tienes que despertar" se repite una y otra vez Karamatsu. Nadie lo ayuda, solamente lo rodean y murmuran entre ellos, ¡¿nadie va a ayudarlo?! ¿¡Nadie llamará a la ambulancia?!

-Karamatsu...- la voz de su hermano mayor lo saca de sus pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta había comenzado otra vez a llorar. Su hermano se acostó en el lugar donde se supone debía estar Ichimatsu, lo abrazó con ternura y refugio, Karamatsu intentó alejarlo al principio pero al notar que todo era en vano, aceptó el consuelo de su hermano mayor. Todos lo estaban oyendo llorar, de hecho podía apostar a que también estaban soltando lágrimas silenciosas. Ocultó su rostro en el pecho del primero y sacó nuevamente ríos de lágrimas.

Estaba enojado con el pequeño animal que su hermano había salvado, enojado con el estúpido bastardo que había huido, enojado con las personas que no lo ayudaron, pero más que con otro...estaba enojado consigo mismo.

Si tan solo aquella mañana lo hubiera acompañado, si no lo hubiera dejado salir de casa, si hubiese pasado cerca para intentar ayudarlo...

No importa cuánto lo pensara, Karamatsu terminaba siempre en la conclusión de que era el peor hermano que Ichimatsu podría haber deseado.

 _"Lo siento, dije que te protegería pero...no pude hacerlo_ " Karamatsu apretó con fuerza la pijama de su hermano entre sus puños _"Lo siento tanto...Ichimatsu"._

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Oh dios…esto si que hasta a mi me dolió. Por si no lo saben, mi matsu favorito es en realidad Ichimatsu, lo amo tanto que tuve que matarlo para sentirme bien conmigo misma(?), lo sé, tengo severos problemas pero que importa! Bueno ahora, les invito a dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews de abajo, regalo galletitas por cada review(?). Les agradezco a las bonitas personitas que me han dejado un comentario, en verdad me hace feliz ser leida. Sin más, hasta el jueves! Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Ya saben lo de pasarse por mi perfil si quieren mas fandoms como hetalia o KNB, por lo que ahora diré una pequeña curiosidad, el summary es, en realidad, un conjunto de frases clave de cada capítulo. Lo sé, muy poco original pero quería intentarlo xD


	4. Lluvia que no terminará

Contenido: Yaoi, serie de drabbles, Angst, drama, muerte de personaje.

Pareja: OsoChoro (Osomatsu x Choromatsu), KaraIchi (Karamatsu x Ichimatsu) y JyushiTodo (Jyushimatsu x Todomatsu)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Hola, gente! Bueno aquí traigo un drabble mas para este fanfic, casi no tuve tiempo libre el día de hoy! Pero quería subirlo sin falta! No los entretengo mas, pero antes déjenme recordarles (aunque no lo creo necesario la verdad jajaja) que no soy Fujio Akatsuka y por tanto ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la idea nació por puro ocio e inspiración. Notas al final

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 **Capítulo 4: Lluvia que no terminará**

La lluvia se encargaba de hacer ruidosa aquella noche, pero a pesar de escuchar claramente las gotas de afuera, adentro era un silencio sepulcral.

Osomatsu estaba solo dentro de la habitación en donde él y sus hermanos dormían. El reloj mostraba que era cerca de la una de la mañana e inusualmente ninguno estaba dentro del futón. Todos se encontraban en la planta baja, tal vez fue debido a la situación, que le habían otorgado un momento de soledad y reflexión al mayor de los hermanos.

La lluvia se hacía sonar contra los cristales de la ventana, es ahí donde Osomatsu mantenía puesta su mirada, sin embargo parecía no ser consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sus ojos hinchados y rojos parecían no poder derramar una lágrima más, pero su rostro parecía ser la viva imagen de la tristeza.

-Choromatsu está muerto...- murmuró para sí mismo. Esta era la línea que más se había dicho en las últimas horas pero que aun no creía que fuese cierta. La policía aun no les podía afirmar nada, pero al parecer todo había sido causado por una bala perdida. Todo había ocurrido mientras Choromatsu caminaba solo por las calles, así que la familia se había enterado varias horas después, cuando habían logrado identificarlo.

¿Qué es lo último que había estado pensando? ¿Se imaginaba que iba a morir de esa manera tan...patética? Osomatsu no podía imaginar las respuestas de aquellas preguntas, ni siquiera se podía imaginar la escena de Choromatsu muriendo por una causa de ese tipo.

La última mañana que lo había visto todo parecía tan normal, según recordaba, Choromatsu iba a ir a un concierto de una de sus muchas idols que tanto amaba, pero Osomatsu quería salir con él a una cita aquel día. Choromatsu no parecía dispuesto a cambiar de planes...ambos discutieron.

Entre ellos, las discusiones iban más allá que peleas de hermanos, todo debido a que en realidad ellos eran más que hermanos, eran pareja, aunque a Choromatsu le abochornaba llamar con ese nombre esa relación. Ambos se enojaron y Choromatsu deslizo con mayor fuerza de la necesaria la puerta de su casa, furioso por el capricho de su hermano. Probablemente escucho el "¡haz lo que quieras! ¡No te necesito!" Que Osomatsu le dedicó desde el interior de la casa.

El pecho de Osomatsu dolía cada vez que recordaba esas últimas palabras, no esperas que lo último que le hayas dicho a tu persona especial sea una línea como esa, es más, no esperas no volver a ver a tu persona especial.

Suspiró con fuerza, empañando el cristal, intentando no volver a sucumbir ante las lágrimas. _"Ese tonto de Choromatsu..."_ Pero en contra de toda fuerza de voluntad, Osomatsu volvía a sucumbir ante sus verdaderos sentimientos, trasladando una parte de la lluvia del exterior a sus propios ojos. Es increíble la cantidad de lágrimas que una persona puede sacar cuando se encuentra en un estado de soledad como en el que ahora estaba el mayor. Por su personalidad casi nunca se arrepentía de sus actos, siempre era arrogante y caprichoso, siempre presumía tener la razón, pero ahora...se arrepentía tanto de haber discutido con Choromatsu por una tontería como esa.

 _"Nos dijimos cosas horribles..."_ Una risita sin humor salió de sus labios, era irónico, este tipo de cosas solo pasaban en las novelas de TV y libros, no se supone que pasaban en la vida real, y aún así estaban pasando.

La lluvia seguía cayendo del cielo, acompañado al solitario Osomatsu quien, a pesar de todo, quería seguir esperando el regreso de su hermano, quería pedirle disculpas por la pelea, quería arreglar todo y poder tenerlo entre sus brazos una vez más.

Y siguió esperando, durante el resto de su vida, a que algún día aquella tormenta de su interior terminara.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: La víctima de hoy fue Choromatsu, que tal les pareció? La verdad es que soy una mujer de palabra y, aunque estuve llena de situaciones hoy, quería subir este capítulo hoy jueves (sigue siendo jueves en México xD) si o si, lo prometido es deuda. Los invito a dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas ya sea por amor-yaoi o fanfiction (en donde tengo aun una historia inconclusa jajaja). Agradezco los comentarios que me han llegado y espero que nos leamos el lunes. Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: A nadie le interesa, pero hoy, 5 de mayo, esta escritora de quinta está cumpliendo años xD es por eso que fue complicado subir hoy, pero cumplí mi cometido!


	5. Lágrimas que caerán

Contenido: Yaoi, serie de drabbles, Angst, drama, muerte de personaje.

Pareja: OsoChoro (Osomatsu x Choromatsu), KaraIchi (Karamatsu x Ichimatsu) y JyushiTodo (Jyushimatsu x Todomatsu)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Hola, gente! Hoy es lunes de actualización y con este ya solo me queda un drabble mas para terminar esta pequeñísima serie uwu no puedo creer que tres semanas se fuesen tan rápido! No los entretengo mas, pero antes quiero recordarles (aunque sé que ni hay motivo xD) que la obra original obviamente no me pertenece, todo es de la auditoria de Fujio Akatsuka y yo solamente escribo con fines de ocio. Notas al final.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 **Capítulo 5: Lágrimas que caerán**

-Jyushimatsu-niisan...- el menor de los hermanos Matsuno se encontraba arrodillado frente a la lápida de piedra. Los demás hermanos, todos ellos vestidos de negro, guardaban distancia y silencio del menor quien no dejaba de llorar desconsoladamente. La lápida tenía grabado el nombre de Matsuno Jyushimatsu.

Varios minutos después, los cuatro hermanos se vieron entre ellos y luego avanzaron en silencio, dejando solo al menor, quien aún seguía en la misma posición. Osomatsu tocó su hombro antes de seguir al resto, pero Todomatsu simplemente no le contestó.

 _"Todo ha sido mi culpa"._ Hace varias semanas que Choromatsu había dejado la casa de sus padres para independizarse y, justo a la mañana siguiente, era el menor de los seis el que tomaba sus maletas para irse, no sin antes decir "probablemente sea mejor que no estemos juntos" al resto de sus hermanos.

Todomatsu había logrado hospedarse en un departamento gracias a Dayon. Aunque al principio había sido complicado y solitario, había logrado adaptarse a su nuevo hogar. Un día, después de una o dos semanas, Todomatsu se había reencontrado con Jyushimatsu, quien le contó acerca de su nuevo trabajo en una empresa constructora.

¡Todomatsu se alegraba tanto por su hermano! Tanto que le había propuesto vivir juntos ya que ellos...bueno no eran solamente hermanos. Jyushimatsu había aceptado gustosamente.

En contra de cualquier opinión que pudiesen tener, Jyushimatsu seguía siendo el optimista, torpe e incomprensible hermano que era, pero de alguna forma Totty sentía que su hermano mayor había madurado aunque fuese un poco, y esto fue demostrado cuando le dijo que él pagaría la mitad del alquiler del departamento.

Jyushimatsu trabajaba como ningún otro. Se esforzaba todo lo que podía y lo mejor, es que parecía divertirle a pesar de la naturaleza del oficio (era normal oír a sus compañeros de trabajo quejarse acerca de su labor, a pesar de contar con un buen sueldo).

Fueron pocos los días que ambos vivieron juntos antes de que...sucediera el accidente. Según los testimonios de sus compañeros, una vara de metal se desprendió desde la cima de la construcción, dirigiéndose peligrosamente a uno de los trabajadores, siendo Jyushimatsu el tonto héroe que lo empujó y recibió el impacto en su lugar. No había nada que se pudiese hacer para salvarlo, después de varias noches en el hospital, Jyushimatsu había dejado aquel mundo.

Todomatsu solo pensaba en la culpa que ahora tendría que cargar sobre sus hombros, si tan solo no se hubiese ido de casa, si no hubiera alentado a Jyushimatsu a seguir en su trabajo, si no hubiera aceptado el que pagara la mitad del alquiler, si no se hubiesen enamorado el uno del otro...

Todomatsu golpeó con su puño el sólido suelo de piedra, frustrado de no poder detener sus patéticas lágrimas.

 _"Jyushimatsu-niisan... ¿por qué tuviste que ayudarlo?"_ Si hubiese sido él no hubiera salvado a alguien desconocido, que no gozaba ni siquiera del trabajo que tenía. " _Pero Jyushimatsu-niisan era diferente a mí, el siempre sonreía y ayudaba a las personas"_

Todomatsu río melancólicamente al recordar a su hermano, nuevamente tendría que aprender a ir solo al baño durante las noches oscuras y solitarias.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Admito que este fue el drabble que mas me costó escribir, no sabía cómo desarrollar la muerte de Jyushimatsu ya que…bueno, por como es el personaje no podía idear alguna forma "buena" para este cap. Aun así, este fue el resultado y espero que les haya agradado su lectura. Solo un cap mas y esto llega a su fin, pero no olviden que pueden dejar su comentario o crítica constructiva en la cajita de reviews, ya sea por fanfiction o amor-yaoi, todos son bienvenidos! Sin más por el momento, espero leerlos muy pronto! Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Es obvio de quién tratará el siguiente capitulo así que, karamatsu girls, váyanse preparando –suena risa malvada de fondo- .


	6. Llantos que no soportarán

Contenido: Yaoi, serie de drabbles, Angst, drama, muerte de personaje.

Pareja: OsoChoro (Osomatsu x Choromatsu), KaraIchi (Karamatsu x Ichimatsu) y JyushiTodo (Jyushimatsu x Todomatsu)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Buenas, lectores! Aquí Hikari actualizando el último drabble de esta pequeñísima serie que me ha encantado compartir con ustedes. Pero dejemos los sentimentalismos para el final! Ahora solo me queda decirles que yo no soy Fujio Akatsuka, por lo que ni los personajes ni la historia original me pertenecen y este fic ha nacido solamente por fines de ocio. Disfruten!

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 **Capítulo 6: Llantos que no soportarán**

-Es mi culpa...es mi culpa...es mi culpa...- era la línea que continuamente se repetía a si mismo Ichimatsu. Sus hermanos estaban profundamente preocupados por el cuarto hermano ya que, desde el suceso de Karamatsu, Ichimatsu se había limitado a hacerse ovillo en una de las esquinas de la habitación y reprenderse a sí mismo con aquella oración.

Ichimatsu no podía quitarse de la mente los últimos momentos que había compartido con el segundo hermano. A pesar de que a Ichimatsu aun le costaba aceptarlo, lo que sentía por Karamatsu no era simplemente amor fraternal. Lo que él sentía era completamente distinto a como se sentía por los demás y eso era más que obvio.

Ambos habían decidido salir en una especie de cita, pero cada vez que Karamatsu intentaba realizar algún acto romántico, Ichimatsu terminaba golpeándolo o apartándose mientras su rostro se pintaba de un tierno color carmesí. Pero, de alguna forma eso no le disgustaba a Karamatsu, él sabía perfectamente cómo Ichimatsu le demostraba sus sentimientos.

El día pasó y el cielo nocturno los acobijaba, pero lejos de ser una cursi noche estrellada, las nubes tapaban la luz de la luna, haciendo que todo fuese aun más oscuro. Ya era tarde e Ichimatsu, cansado de haber caminado tanto, arrastró a su hermano por un atajo, el cual resultó ser uno de los barrios más peligrosos y solitarios por la noche. Lo siguiente había ocurrido demasiado rápido. Una pandilla, armada con diversos artefactos punzo cortantes los rodearon, probablemente en busca de dinero y objetos de valor. Terminaron acorralados en algún callejón y al ver su nula cooperación la lucha comenzó.

Entre puñetazos y patadas lograron inmovilizar al menor, pero Karamatsu parecía ser más problemático, él les regresaba con furia los golpes y las patadas, como si en verdad pudiese acabar con todos ellos. Los minutos pasaron y, una vez que se terminó la poca paciencia de sus agresores, tomaron ventaja al tomar de rehén a Ichimatsu. A pesar de decirle que lo dejara y consiguiera ayuda, Karamatsu terminó cediendo a los actos cobardes de los pandilleros, le daban la paliza de su vida mientras Ichimatsu no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Cuando todos ellos parecían estar quedándose sin energías, decidieron terminar con el asunto de una vez por todas, entre gritos y distractores, uno de ellos lo apuñaló en un costado, una, dos, tres, hasta cuatro veces seguidas. Para Ichimatsu todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, justo enfrente de sus ojos vio como los de Karamatsu perdían su brillo para después desplomarse en el frío pavimento.

Ninguno de sus hermanos lo estaban culpando, ¿¡por qué?! ¡Si era obvio que era su culpa! ¡Él había sido el que lo había arrastrado y al que habían derrotado primero! ¿¡Por qué nadie le estaba recriminado o gritando?! Para Ichimatsu todo era confuso, no quería seguir viviendo con aquellas imágenes dentro de su cabeza.

 _"Kusomatsu, maldita sea... ¿¡por qué tenías que protegerme?! ¡Pudiste haberte ido! ¡Si hubieras huido, esos bastardos no te habrían matado!"_ Ichimatsu pegaba una vez más su frente a sus rodillas, dejando salir sus lagrimas que ya eran cotidianas.

Ichimatsu no creía poder seguir su día a día sin la presencia de su hermano mayor, se arrepentía cada mañana y lloraba cada tarde, soñaba con él durante las noches y, a pesar de todo el dolor que se acumulaba en el pecho, seguía llamándolo sin cesar todas las horas de su existencia.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Es taaaaaaan cliché, pero no me importa, porque en verdad disfruté escribir este ultimo capitulo, espero que les haya agradado, yo misma rasguñé un poquitín mi corazón para traerles esta pequeña serie de drabbles para ustedes. Muchas gracias por los review que recibí, espero que dejen los últimos para este drabble ya sea por fanfiction o amor-yaoi. Gracias también a los lectores fantasma y a quienes me apoyaban con los breves escritos, pasaron muy rápido tres semanas! Espero seguirlos leyendo en algún otro fanfic de osomatsu-san o de otro fandom! Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
